Hello
by ialwayswantedtobebrave
Summary: Every chance Regina or Robin could have called each other but didn't while he was in New York City. These are what those conversations could have been.
1. Robin's Voicemail

_The person you've called is unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone._

Hello, Robin...I just thought I would call to see if you made it to New York. I honestly ...don't know why I called. How is Roland? The noise is probably bothering him. Henry always used to be afraid of thunder growing up. If you play some music for him, that might help him fall asleep. I'm sorry for...I hope that everything is going well for you. Take care. Call me when you can-please.


	2. Regina's Voicemail

_You've reached the voicemail of Mayor Mills-I apologize that I can't come to the phone right now. I f you leave a message after the tone, I will return your call as soon as possible._

Regina, I got your message and I….things are going well. We've settled into the city well. Thank you for the recommendation about helping Roland sleep. The constant rumble of cars, and emergency vehicles have been difficult for bot...all of us. Neal's apartment had a device that plays music and that has helped him ignore the noise of this city. Thank you for…I'm sorry that I haven't called before now. I didn't know what to…thank you for everything. But…please don't call me again until I reach out to you. Just hearing your voice on my phone…I'm sorry for everything.


	3. Texting

_You've reached the voicemail of the Mills residence-we are sorry that we can't come to the phone right now. If you leave us a message after the tone, we will call back as soon as possible. Thank you!_

Regina? I know that….I just called you yesterday on your office talking device and said that you shouldn't contact me unless I reached out. But...I just can't forget. I'm trying to be a good spouse and a good role model for my son. This situation has not been easy for ANY of us. I think that I have a solution, if only temporary for now. On my way back from the store that sells food, someone on the street mentioned something called "texting"? I'm hoping that this may be more of a direct and fast way to talk to each other than calling. Hearing your voice, if only for….can you explain to me if this could work? And Regina I lo...goodbye.


	4. Explaining

_The person you've called is unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone._

Robin...thank you for calling the house phone. And by the way-that's what the talking device is called. Remember? I'm sorry for not calling back right away. But I had to wait till Henry left for the weekend to go stay with Emma and the Charmings. He's been asking about you-if you and Rola….all of you have settled in yet. As to texting...it means text messaging. Imagine that we would be sending letters to one another but that we would see it seconds rather than weeks after the other had written it. I think that sending messages might work but...that is up to you. I won't contact you again until I receive a message from you or another voicemail. And Robin...I know. Good night.


	5. Reaching Out

_You've reached the voicemail of Regina Mills. Please leave a message after the tone, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

Regina, I think that this text messaging may be the best option for us. It's been a struggle for me to find time when Roland and..everyone is gone from the apartment or when I can be alone. As to Henry asking about us-please tell him that we appreciate his concern. Roland has said that he misses Storybrooke, although the music playing device helps it's clear that he misses the woods and quiet. I just wanted to tell you that...I miss hearing your voice and it's not that I don't want to talk...but...

 ***CLICK***

Robin?


	6. Hear Me

_Robin?_

Regina? I'm sorry I was just leaving another message….

 _I'm sorry that I didn't pick up. My phone has been charging since I got home from the office. Is everything alright? It's almost ten o'clock._

I just thought…this would be the best time to call you. I know that you go to bed early somewhat early on weeknights-but I knew I would at least get your voicemail.

 _Robin, you can call me any time of day._

Marian and Roland are both asleep right now-so it's easier to talk.

 _How are they? Marian is still feeling normal?_

Oh, yes. She hasn't been ill at all-although things have been different.

 _Different? Robin….What do you mean?_

Well...she's been...nothing to worry about. I'm sorry for...Regina can I let you go? This is...harder than I thought it would be.

 _Robin...I don't mean to make this harder for you. Why don't you send me a text message like you mentioned?_

Alright, Regina. And...I know that I shouldn't tell you...but really I want you to know…

 _Robin…..I already know. Have a good night._

You too, Regina. Again, I'm…

* _ **CLICK**_ *


End file.
